


Happily

by mrspayne69



Series: Dreaming is Better [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: By two years, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Pregnancy, Sequel to something great, Smut, This is way over due, forgive what time this was started, i think, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspayne69/pseuds/mrspayne69
Summary: Jessica Payne just woke from a horrifying nightmare. She craves for Louis' touch and affection, but he has someone else.Sequel to Something Great





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first story back in like 2012/2013 wasn't full uploaded until 2015? idek to be honest. I kind of had writers block, but i have decided to write the full story... Soooo It may be a little behind on the times but I will try to make it as modern as possible and it still flow from the second book.   
> Enjoy Lovelies

I sat up in my bed confused over everything. I shook my head. Replaying last nights nightmare. I drag myself out of bed and force myself to go downstairs i plopped down in a seat and everyone was staring at me. I looked like shit, and i knew it. Can you blame me? I mean my daughter did just die. Even though it was just all a dream.

"You look like someone just died!" Harry exclaimed.

"It was just a dream. That was it."

"Why were you crying in your sleep?" Niall questioned his mouth full of food. I sighed and explained the dream vaguely not using names or anything.

"Wow... That is one...." Zayn trailed off.

"One emotinal rollercoaster dream?" Louis asked Zayn. Zayn nodded.

"My poor baby sister!" Liam said holding me tight.

I laughed lightly.  
Louis is still with Eleanor. We never had sex. I'm still virgin. I'm still living with Liam. Everything is the same.   
Except I'm madly in love with Louis William Tomlinson and he'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcomed. I would love to know any issues you may see or even ideas you guys may have. Positive or constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> Thank you XD


End file.
